


Robecca's Dream

by herebewonder



Category: Monster High
Genre: Bonding, Dreams and Nightmares, Fear, Friendship, Gen, Light Angst, Nightmares, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 10:51:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20424755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herebewonder/pseuds/herebewonder
Summary: Robecca Steam keeps having the same nightmare. Maybe it's time she opens up to someone.





	Robecca's Dream

There were pieces everywhere. Pieces of her. She could see them, just out of reach. If her arms were attached, she could stretch out and grab one, but they were the furthest away.

If she could move, maybe she could stop it. If she could speak, maybe she could call for help.

But she could do nothing. Just lie there and watch herself drift away.

\---

"No!" cried Robecca, jerking up from her bed.

_Ugh_, she thought. _Another nightmare. No, the same nightmare again._

"Robecca? Are you okay?" said Frankie Stein.

Although Robecca was steam-powered, not electrical, she and Frankie had agreed to room together. Robecca didn't mind the electricity which tended to make other monsters' fur stand on end.

"Sorry, Frankie. Didn't mean to wake you."

Frankie lowered her charging slab and walked over to sit next Robecca.

"Hey, it's okay. Why don't you tell me what's bothering you?"

Robecca told Frankie about the dream she kept having. Of her body being dismantled again and lost for all time.

"Maybe I'm never going to get over what happened. I'm just scared of losing myself. Do you ever feel that way?"

Frankie smiled and gestured at her patchwork body.

"I don't know who all I am now. There's no telling how much of this body is really mine or even if any of it is. But you know what I think? I don't think it's about losing your pieces. Trust me, anything dismantled can be reassembled."

Frankie put her arm around Robecca.

"I think you're worried that you'll get dismantled and no one will come looking for you."

Suddenly, tears welled up in Robecca's eyes. 

"Why was I lost for so long? Why didn't anyone notice I was missing?" she cried.

Frankie gave her a squeeze.

"I can't answer that, Robecca, but I promise you: if something happens, if you ever get dismantled again, I'll find you. And that goes for everyone here at Monster High. We won't rest until we find all the pieces, just like we did before."

"Thanks, Frankie."

"You bet! We've got your back...even if we have to find it first."

"Hey!"

**Author's Note:**

> This started as an idea for a different fandom but fit Robecca Steam so I changed it. I don't think Frankie and Robecca ever shared a room in canon but for this story sake, they do. Also, the title is supposed to be a play on Robecca's name. Get it?


End file.
